


Indifference - A Walking Dead Fan Fiction

by Erin_Rogoff



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Rogoff/pseuds/Erin_Rogoff
Summary: My name is Erin and I live in constant fear the walkers will harm David and Diana, my nephew and niece, the children of my brother Christopher, who died more than a year ago on Hershel's farm. Daryl Dixon is my husband and we go on a run into Alexandria. We're looking for anything salvageable and Daryl finds cheap wine and has an idea in mind...





	

Somehow, everyone turned into the dead. Like the Bible promise, the dead resurrected. I never thought it would be like this, me losing everyone I love. My mom was the first to die, and then my dad. My brother Christopher didn't turn but his wife was bitten. Before she turned, Christopher took up our dad's gun and shot her in the head while I made sure my brother's kids didn't see.   
My brother was young when he married his wife. He was twenty and she was nineteen, the same ages as my grandparents when they got married decades back. Christopher and his wife had kids not a year after their first wedding anniversary and my brother named his kids - who were twins - after two people he idolizes. He named his son David, after the little brother we lost in childhood, and he named his daughter Diana, after Wonderwoman from the DC universe. We had a nickname for her, calling her Wondergirl.   
Within a month, we - Christopher, David and Diana, and myself - traveled down south. Why? We had a fool's hope that the dead would be less where it was hot because in the heat, bodies decompose; whereas in winter, bodies are kept intact from the cold temperatures. We made it down to Georgia and met up with a group of survivors who made a camp outside Atlanta. There was a cop, a widowed cop wife and her son, two blonde sisters who were twelve years apart, a guy with an RV, a pizza delivery guy, and two brothers - one who was addicted to drugs and the other was a crossbowman.   
It didn't take long for me to fall in love with him. The crossbowman. Or for vice-versa to take place. His name was Daryl and he became a surrogate father-figure for David and Diana. Daryl taught David how to use his crossbow and Diana learned quickly, too. Daryl made me feel safe and the same went for David and Diana. It gave me great relief to see them smile again as they constantly looked to be in Daryl's company, despite myself wanting to find some 'alone time' with Daryl, too.   
We didn't stay outside Atlanta for long because of the walkers in the area, and we soon came upon a farmhouse with a family still kept alive and unharmed. That was where Glenn met Maggie and the two fell in love. We stayed there for a time and we were naive about it, thinking that the farm was a safe place. That is, until Carl shot Shane in the head after he turned into a walker. The dead were drawn to the sound and the farmhouse was invaded and the barn was burned to the ground. It was there that I lost my brother; it was there that David and Diana lost their father.   
As we made a break for my red pickup truck, Diana's arm was grabbed by a walker. She was about to be bitten but Christopher decapitated the walker before it could harm his daughter. Instead of her, Christopher was bitten by another walker. He closed the truck door behind me as he shoved Diana in next to me, ordering me to go. I hit the accelerator and cried silently as David and Diana begged me to go back for their father.   
My God! Erin, take care of David and Diana! See they get to safety. Erin, you're my sister and I love you. Protect yourselves! Live! Christopher's last words echoed in my mind and every so often, and when I thought about him and those I've lost, I cry. I cry even as I think about the good times that Christopher and I shared in our childhood. It made me cry again because I knew that neither David or Diana would ever experience a normal life again. Ever. And the thought of that made me melancholy. I didn't lose everything, though, for I had David and Diana. They were the only biological family I had left, not counting Daryl.   
Daryl Dixon, whom, may I say, became my husband a month and a half after we entered the prison. Hershel saw to it the 'ceremony,' of sorts, took place. Maggie was my maid of honor and Rick was Daryl's best man. And David and Diana had their parts to play, too, at our little wedding ceremony. It was a sweet thing, a wonderful thing! Despite the ever-present, ever-watchful walkers beyond the fenced gates of the prison. Despite all that, I was happy. Truly happy. Happy to consider the day I married Daryl to be the best day in all my life.   
It's been two years since I lost my brother and a year since Rick Grimes led us all to safety in an abandoned prison. David and Diana have grown so much. They've become Carl's best friends and Daryl and Carol both have taught them everything they know in the fields of fighting and survival. Their once pale blonde heads have turned ash blonde. Christopher's wife had pale blonde hair and they looked so much like their mother - with the exceptions of their hazel eyes - but now they've grown to adopt their father's hair. I see my brother in them both and am reminded of him every time I look at them.   
It was a particularly hot day out and Daryl and I planned to make a run for it outside the prison, going to one of the abandoned shops in Alexandria. I knew that as we hit the food store, the smells of rotted fruits would enter my nose, and that I would see flies buzzing about, eating both the produce and finishing off the decaying flesh of the marred corpses that littered the floors.   
I remembered the morning leading up to the events of now...   
Diana embraced me tearfully and begged me not to go. It was hard for me to say no to her, but I had to. David was more reserved than his younger twin sister but equally worried that Daryl or I would be harmed by the walkers. Before we left in my old red pickup truck, Carol came up to us with Lizzie tagging along behind her. David blurted out that Daryl and I were leaving for a bit and Carol looked to me with concern in her eyes. I couldn't push Diana away as she clung to my arm, tears in her eyes, so I simply embraced her, wiping tears from her hazel eyes and she sniffled in an exhale and breathed out again shakily.   
"Promise me you won't die! Promise me you'll return to us, mom!" Diana's last choice of words threw me for a loop. My blue eyes widened and I looked up to Carol, who put a hand to her mouth in shock. I looked into Diana's face and saw tears continued to fall down her cheeks.   
"Diana..." I was at a loss for words. "What did you say to me?"   
"Don't die on me, mom." Diana wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.   
"Diana, don't call me 'mom,' okay? You have a mom. I'm not her." I pulled away from Diana gently, and David reached an arm around his sister, pulling her from me, too, seeing that I needed to go.   
I got in the passenger's seat of the truck and Daryl took the driver's seat. I waved to David and Diana, and Carol and Lizzie as we drove off, Rick and Tyreese pulling open the gates of the prison at the last second to let us out without letting any of the walkers inside.   
"You are the mother they don't have any more, Erin." Daryl said to me as we entered into the forest, the dirt road soon turning into a paved street.   
"Don't say that." I looked out the window. There were a few walkers here and there, swaying back and forth as they walked towards the truck. I didn't fear them right now because we had a full tank of gas - with an extra tank of gas in the back seats - and we were speeding down the road on our way. "I'm not their mother. I'm their aunt."   
Silence. Silence from the both of us.   
Within a half hour, we made it to the town and saw the abandoned shops lining the paved streets. The windows of the shops were shattered and cracked, the doors broken off their hinges, and blood spattered here and there as signs that walkers had been feasting before.   
"Hey, you want to find the liquor store and get drunk?" Daryl asked me.   
I looked to Daryl and he had a smirk on his face and a look in his eyes that only I knew, the look of when we mutually wanted to have sex. I smiled. "Oh, yeah." I said, my grin brightening.   
Daryl and I drove further into town and saw the food store, a few diners, a fast food joint, and then the liquor store.   
Those were the events leading to now.   
Daryl and I got out of the truck quickly and grabbed our weapons. Daryl had his crossbow and a knife tucked into his boot, and I had one of Rick's 38s and a baseball bat held in my hands. We were careful not to be seen or heard by the walkers, and we didn't actually see any right now.   
We heard from one of our cellmates - one whose name I forgot, and who was now sick from the virus back at the prison - that the front door of the wine shop was broken and creaked quite loudly when opened, so we entered the store through the window.   
Daryl breathed in sharply as the bottoms of our shoes - Daryl's shoes brown army boots and my shoes black boots with a slight wedge to the heel - crackled against the glass on the floor. We moved silently to the back of the wine shop and used our flashlights to look at what was left of the wine. There was red wine and white wine. So far, from what I've had to drink, I love sangrias and pretty much any sweet wine. We couldn't get any of that here due to slim pickings, but we did find a red wine from the mid-1990s.   
"As good a wine as any. Let's get drunk." Daryl smirked again and I nodded, pulling Daryl down by the collar of his plaid button-down sleeveless shirt so I could kiss him. When our kiss ended, Daryl took a step back and I immediately took off my top, how revealing my black lace bra. I bent down to unzip my boots and when I stood up again, there came a popping sound and I knew Daryl took the cork off the bottle. I was about to ask how until I saw Daryl had used the knife from his boot, instead of removing his clothes. Seeing Daryl was waiting for me to strip further, I strode towards him in three steps and put my hands to his chest, pushing him into the cold brick wall. My sexy crossbowman husband downed part of the alcohol in three gulps and I looked to him with a devious gaze.   
"Save some for me, darling." I ripped open Daryl's shirt and took the bottle of wine from him, drinking it down. Daryl looked himself over and I drank in the sight of his muscled abdomen and six-pack. I licked my lips, thinking the taste of the cheap wine wasn't the best but it wasn't the worst, either. And Daryl looked so good! I was hungry for him.   
Daryl raised up his leg to pull off his boot and then went to the other, then undoing the button and unzipping his jeans. I pulled down my jeans, too, and revealed to Daryl that I wore matching black lace panties.   
My husband strode to me and lifted me in his arms, a free hand running through my long strawberry blonde hair as his other hand went around the small of my back. Daryl pushed me into the opposite wall and my lips parted to welcome in his invading tongue. We stayed like that for at least a minute before removing our undergarments.   
"Lemme' get that." I quirked an eyebrow until I saw Daryl lay down his shirt - now torn - on the cold concrete floor, spreading it out like a beach towel on the sand. I grinned from ear to ear as Daryl took me in his arms again and kissed me fiercely, lowering me gently to the makeshift bed sheet. My hands ran through Daryl's dark matted hair as his hands moved up and down my slender sides, probing my skin and the areas that were sensitive to his touch.   
As Daryl moved to touch the soft mound of curls between my legs, I let out a low gasp and spread my legs for Daryl to be welcomed home, so to speak. He moved to kiss my neck as he toyed with my wet folds and I let out several more gasps as he touched me over and over, my body feeling so hot all over that I could hardly stand it.   
"Oh! Oh, Daryl..." I moaned again as Daryl hit my secret spot, the spot that I allowed only Daryl to touch. My nails - which I wished were French manicured again, but weren't - raked lightly against Daryl's back and he began to shake from the sensation I evoked from my touch. As Daryl shook, he moved within me and then pulled out slightly, and then entered me even deeper again.   
Back before the world went to the dead, I had not taken many lovers due to my career. I was always working on my studies and traveling. I did find a first love but he died when I was nineteen and since then, I hadn't moved on for several years. That is, until I met Daryl. He was my second chance at love and I felt life within me again. No, I was not pregnant. I mean, I felt dead inside after the death of my first love until I met Daryl. Then everything changed. I didn't need to mourn my first lover's death anymore and despite all odds, I was again happy.   
Daryl released inside me and I cried out in a painful orgasm, Daryl silencing me by invading my mouth with his much welcomed tongue. I stared up at the ceiling as Daryl rolled off of me before catching his breath. I caught my breath and the two of us quickly changed back into our clothes before downing the last of the wine bottle.   
We wanted to avoid the issue of walkers hearing us from the rooftop again - because before, Beth's boyfriend was killed by that - so we were silent as the grave as we made our movements. We grabbed some old canned soups which we knew to be past their expiration dates but didn't care and then we grabbed some other things, too.   
Daryl placed a hand on the small of my back as we trotted back to the truck, now hearing the groans of the walkers nearby.   
"Holy shit!" I jumped back as a walker appeared out of nowhere and sloshed towards me, it's face half rotten and jaw broken in two places. Daryl pulled me out of the way at the last second and shot the walker with an arrow that he launched from his crossbow.   
"Get in!" Daryl and I darted for the car and we closed and locked the doors behind us, now seeing several more walkers - at least twenty of them - limp and sway towards my truck. "Let's get the Hell outta' here!" Daryl stomped on the accelerator and the two of us jolted back into the seats as we drove off back in the direction of the prison.   
When we got back to the prison, Daryl looked to the gates and pointed to those waiting for us. I squinted - still wishing I had my glasses before they broke - and saw blurred forms come into the clear. David and Diana stood at the gate with Carol and Lizzie beside them. I was tempted to roll down my window and wave to them but I wanted to avoid getting bitten by the walkers that lingered back and forth around the perimeters of the prison. Daryl let out a chuckle as we saw Diana begin to jump up and down and wave to us. Despite the dirty front window that needed a good washing, we could still see out of it and vice-versa, so I waved.   
"They're coming! They're coming!" I heard Diana shout.   
"Looks like Rick and Michonne are coming." I squinted again and saw Rick with his 38-caliber police special, holding it up to shoot a few of the walkers that blocked our path into the prison, and Michonne with her katana, taking out another few walkers alongside Rick. Both were totally badass and I trusted them completely, also thinking that they would make a great couple. Diana thought so, too, but never said anything as romance was always to take its own course.   
We pulled into the prison and Daryl parked my truck after I got out of the car, both David and Diana running to hug me tightly again. Diana had tears in her eyes again and David pulled back a few seconds after hugging me to let me breathe.   
"Don't go out there again, okay?" David let out a half-smile before embracing me again.   
Diana looked me over. "You're not hurt, are you, mom-" Diana cleared her throat and hoped to God that I didn't catch her calling me her mother again. "You're not hurt again, are you, Aunt Erin?"   
"No, Diana." I shook my head and smiled. "I'm perfectly alright."   
"We're going to have Hershel look you over. Just to be safe, you know?" Michonne looked me over as Carol pulled David and Diana away from me to give me more air to breathe.   
"Go play with Lizzie. Glenn and Maggie brought back a few jump ropes and Frisbees the last time they went to town." I heard Carol say. And with that, David and Diana ran off with Lizzie to play in the field, avoiding Tyreese and the others who dug more graves.   
Rick pulled Daryl aside to talk to him about something while Carol and Michonne and I headed back to the prison, to our cell block. Carol moved on ahead of us and Michonne took a step nearer to me. At first, I thought it odd but then I realized what she was thinking by the look on her eyes.   
"You smell..." Michonne's voice trailed off.   
"Everyone here smells, Michonne." I blushed, licking my lips.   
"No, I mean... You smell sweaty. Like someone after they've just had sex." I rolled my eyes innocently and then looked back to Michonne, my cheeks flushing pink. "My God. You and Daryl had sex?" I nodded. "So that's why he smells like sex and booze!" Michonne said that loud enough for Carol to hear. She turned around and looked to Michonne and me and I blushed even harder.   
"Thanks for confidentiality, Michonne. Great work." I wasn't a sarcastic person, but this was as good a time as any to be sarcastic. I glanced up at Carol and saw her turn away with a red-cheeked smirk on her face and when I turned to look at Michonne again, she was grinning from ear to ear.   
Daryl and I were lucky, finding some private time without getting caught. By the walkers, I mean. Would fate let us do that again, I wonder?


End file.
